dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Greeting!
Dream Greeting! is a song sung by DearDream that debuted in the game. It was an insert song in Episode 10 - A Journey Of Dreams: Junya's Decision. It was released on March 16, 2016. Tracklist #NEW STAR EVOLUTION #Infinity・Sky #Dream Greeting! #NEW STAR EVOLUTION (Instrumental) #Infinity・Sky (Instrumental) #Dream Greeting! (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kanae! Kono negai yo Hanate! Sono omoi kometa Your greeting card Ikou yo!! Yume no tabi e Mezasu no wa sō mune no oku ni shimatteta Story kirameku sekai Sūtsukēsu ni arittake no yume no kakera tsumekomou yo Kinō made wa chirakashiteta Shy heart Sono kokoro wo Flight! Shite (ēru okuru kara!) Utau yo Hello, my precious! (Wow wow wow wow!) Ready go! Wakuwaku shiyou! Make a trip! Kyōdaina Power kanjite Ai yo! (Yeah!) Kibō! (Yeah!) Hanasanai kara Kanae! Kono negai yo Hanate! Sono omoi kometa Your greeting card Ikou yo!! Yume no tabi e |-|Kanji= 叶え！この願いよ 放て！その想い込めたYour greeting card 行こうよ！！夢の旅へ 目指すのはそう　胸の奥にしまってたStory　きらめくセカイ スーツケースにありったけの　夢のかけらつめこもうよ 昨日までは　散らかしてたShy heart その心をFlight！して (エールおくるから！) うたうよ Hello,my precious！ (Wow wow wow wow！) Ready go！ワクワクしよう！ Make a trip！強大なPower感じて 愛よ！ (Yeah！) 希望！ (Yeah！) 離さないから 叶え！この願いよ 放て！その想い込めたYour greeting card 行こうよ！！夢の旅へ |-|English= My wish, come true! Send your greeting card, packed with your feelings! Let's set off on a dream journey! Yes, our goal is a story locked deep in our hearts, a glittering world, Let's pack all the dream fragments we can fit in our suitcases, Until yesterday (your shy heart was scattered everywhere) Let your heart take a flight (I'll send you my cheers!) And I'll sing "Hello, my precious" (Wow wow wow wow!) Ready go! Let's get excited! Make a trip! Feel this immense power, Love! (Yeah) And hope! (Yeah) I won't let go! My wish, comes true! Send your greeting card, packed with your feelings, Let's set off on a dream journey!! Full Version |-|Romaji= (Hello my precious) Kanae! Kono negai yo Hanate! Sono omoi kometa Your greeting card Ikou yo!! Yume no tabi e Mezasu no wa sō mune no oku ni shimatteta Story kirameku sekai Sūtsukēsu ni arittake no yume no kakera tsumekomou yo Kinō made wa chirakashiteta Shy heart Sono kokoro wo Flight! Shite (ēru okuru kara!) Utau yo Hello, my precious! (Wow wow wow wow!) Ready go! Wakuwaku shiyou! Make a trip! Kyōdaina Power kanjite Ai yo! (Yeah!) Kibō! (Yeah!) Hanasanai kara Kanae! Kono negai yo Hanate! Sono omoi kometa Your greeting card Ikou yo!! Yume no tabi e Tomadoi nagara mo ganbatteru sugata wa So charming kagayaiteru yo Misetai keshiki ippai nanda sā doko kara hajimeyou ka Nagedasu no wa (Kantan dakedo No way) Ichido kiri dayo Your life (Ippo fumikonde) Odoru yo Hello, my special! (Wow wow wow wow!) Ready go! Dokidoki shiyou! Make a trip! Te wo tsunagou hagurenai yō ni Niji wo! (Yeah!) Kakete! (Yeah!) Issho ni kugureba Kitto mahō ni naru Zutto kakegae no nai shunkan ni naru Okurō! Yume wo nosete Sōsa wakuwaku shiyou! Motto kyōdaina Power kanjite Ai yo! (Yeah!) Kibō! (Yeah!) Hanasanai kara Kanae! Kono negai yo Hanate! Sono omoi kometa Your greeting card Ikou yo!! Yume no tabi e Todoke! Kono omoi yo Tobase! Sono negai kometa Your message card Ikou yo!! Yume no toki e |-|Kanji= (Hello my precious) 叶え！この願いよ 放て！その想い込めたYour greeting card 行こうよ！！夢の旅へ 目指すのはそう　胸の奥にしまってたStory　きらめくセカイ スーツケースにありったけの　夢のかけらつめこもうよ 昨日までは　散らかしてたShy heart その心をFlight！して (エールおくるから！) うたうよ Hello,my precious！ (Wow wow wow wow！) Ready go！ワクワクしよう！ Make a trip！強大なPower感じて 愛よ！ (Yeah！) 希望！ (Yeah！) 離さないから 叶え！この願いよ 放て！その想い込めたYour greeting card 行こうよ！！夢の旅へ 戸惑いながらも　頑張ってる姿はSo charming　輝いてるよ 見せたい景色いっぱいなんだ　さあどこから始めようか 投げ出すのは (簡単だけどNo way) 一度きりだよYour life (一歩踏み込んで) おどるよ Hello,my special！ (Wow wow wow wow！) Ready go！ドキドキしよう！ Make a trip！ 手をつなごう　はぐれないように 虹を！ (Yeah！) かけて！ (Yeah！) 一緒にくぐれば きっと　魔法になる ずっと　かけがえのない瞬間になる おくろう！夢をのせて そうさ　ワクワクしよう！ もっと強大なPower感じて 愛よ！ (Yeah！) 希望！ (Yeah！)離さないから 叶え！この願いよ 放て！その想い込めたYour greeting card 行こうよ！！夢の旅へ 届け！この想いよ 飛ばせ！その願い込めたYour message card 行こうよ！！ 夢の時間(とき)へ |-|English= Mobile App Dream Greeting! is a song of the Pops genre which features the Peace Parade brand. There are currently two versions of the song available in game, one for each verse. Versions Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery ドリフェス！ビデオクリップ02「Dream Greeting！」|PV Ver. Dream Festival Ep.10 DearDream- Dream Greeting|Ep. 10 ver. Category:Music Category:Game Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs